User blog:ThisOnePerson/Future Degrassi storylines/characters
These are some storylines and characters degrassi needs to have!! Bisexual character-An openly gay/lesbian character is new at Degrassi because they were bullied at their previous school because of their sexuallity. After a being at Degrassi for sometime, s/he is really good friends with a character of the opposite sex and start developing feelings for them. After they realize s/he has those feelings, s/he questions their sexuallity and after while realizes that s/he is bisexual. Suicide-I heard in season 12 that someone may commit suicide. It would be sad if a regular, so maybe it should be a reoccuring character, and it should be a girl, I don't think any girl characters have died yet. So a new girl comes to Degrassi the start of season 12 and would be stereotyped as emo/goth. Her only friends are Adam, Clare, and Eli. (if he's still a senior that season) She's also really quiet and only likes to read and write. A huge amount of Degrassi students bully her because she's boring and quiet. After a few months being at Degrassi, the bullying becomes extreme. She gets jumped a couple times, her locker gets vandalized, (someone writes, "Go kill yourself, freak!" or something like that) and a group of students make a Facerange hate group and many people join. After a few days of the group being up, she refuses to go to school, and her parents tell Mr. Simpson about it, and the group gets deleted and the starters get suspended. But the bullying is still going on and it gets worse. The starter of the group calls her a snitch and threatens her and gets in her face. She tells her friends Eli, Clare, and Adam about how she can't take it anymore and wants to commit suicide. Her friends convince her not to, and try to talk to a counselor about it, but it was too late. She writes a suicide note, finds a rope in her garage, and hangs herself in her bedroom closet. Her parents are devistated and inform Eli, Clare, and Adam about it. They are hurt and wish they could have helped her beloved friend faster. The classmate who bullied her doesn't know how to react, or who to tell. The suicide is felt through the rest of the season Identical Twins-There needs to be a set of identical twins like there was in the old Degrassi! They have to be boys who are really attractive, but have different intrests. Male to Female transgender-There should be another transgender character, but has to be Male to Female. I don't know who would potray her. But she it would be a secret, and everyone would think there's something weird about her, and when everyone finds out, her life becomes crazy. So those are some storylines and characters I think should be on Degrassi! Please leave a comment telling me what should be added or removed. And tell me about some other storylines you wanna see! I'll try to add more as much as possible! Thank you! Category:Blog posts